Extreme Love
by AuntJackie
Summary: Cody is saddened by John's speech after Extreme Rules and wonders what would happen if it had been Randy who was hurt and preparing to leave. CANDY/SLASH


**A/N: Short one-shot for Twitter friend, WWExChick19. She kept me up to date on all the Extreme Rules going-ons which I was forced to miss to endure a brutal Death Cab for Cutie concert! Thanks, girl! **

Cody sighed as he leaned over the railing of hotel room balcony, inhaling deeply the smell that came off Lake Michigan as the midnight hour came to an end in Chicago. His body was only beginning to loosen up; the familiar pain and aches that came along with a rough match slowly fading away. However, a frown creased his forehead as he remembered how the night ended and what the impromptu speech of one of his closest friends did to his head. Cody groaned and shook his head, desperately trying to shake the negative thoughts out of his head and focus instead on what had really been a successful night.

Just as Cody was about to give up and give in to the feeling of sadness that was threatening to overwhelm him, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Cody let his eyes close and his body melted into the embrace as he inhaled sharply the smell that could only belong to his lover.

"Hey, handsome,"

Cody smiled and slowly opened his eyes at Randy's soft words, turning in the embrace to meet his lover's intense gaze. "Hey. Did you have a good shower?"

"It could've been better if my beautiful boyfriend would've joined me." Randy smiled and placed a kiss on Cody's forehead, as the younger man's usually bright eyes lowered. "Instead, he's been out here since we got back, lost in thoughts he's not sharing with me."

Cody quickly looked back up and shook his head. "No, I'm just tired, baby. I'm not thinking of anything."

Randy smirked and shook his head. "Liar, liar…you know how the rest goes."

Cody laughed softly and turned his head away, staring out at the lights glistening off Lake Michigan. "Stop it. It was a good night for both of us. Let's just focus on that."

Randy stared at Cody's profile silently, knowing the younger man indeed had something on his mind, but remained silent. He knew pushing Cody to open up would only push him further away. In time, when he felt like it, Cody would come to him and tell him what was wrong.

"Fine, then let's get some sleep. We gotta hit the road tomorrow and I promised John I would go with him to the doc here in Chicago before we left so we can find out how bad his damage is."

Cody immediately stiffened in Randy's embrace at the sound of John's name and he turned around fully, giving his back to Randy. The older man frowned as Cody pushed his hands down, effectively removing them from his waist. Randy took a step back and stared at the back of Cody's head. "All right, I can't just wait for you to open up on this one. You're gonna tell me what the hell is going on Cody and you're gonna tell me now."

Cody looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Randy, just drop it and go to sleep. You know your threats don't work on me."

"Then, how about telling me when I ask you the first time so I don't have to resort to threats?" Randy moved back to stand beside Cody but didn't move to touch him. "Did I do something? Did someone else? Did something happen tonight I don't know about? What, Cody?"

Cody remained silent, his eyes focused on the water below. His mind was spinning with trying to find a way to explain to Randy what he was feeling and his body was tight with tension. Taking a deep breath, Cody turned to meet Randy's now worried and confused gaze. "You haven't done anything and nothing happened. This has nothing to do with you. It's just me; I'm worrying about things that could easily happen and letting those fears take over me. It's so silly…"

This time Randy did reach a hand forward and cupped Cody's face, smoothing it down the soft skin until he wrapped it around his neck, his fingers instantly working to massage the tension he found there. "What are you worried about, baby? You know I would never hurt you or let anyone else do so."

Cody smiled and pulled Randy's hand away from his neck, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. "I know; trust me, I know. You're the best thing in my life and I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't, Cody." Randy wrapped his free hand around Cody's waist and pulled him in close to his own body, holding him tightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"So many things could happen, though." Cody released Randy's hand and again lowered his gaze. Randy quickly lifted his head, forcing their eyes to meet. "Like what, Cody? What do you think could happen?"

"The same thing that's happening to John…" mumbled Cody, an embarrassed flush coming over his face. Randy's eyes widened in surprise and he slowly smiled. "Is that what's worrying you? You're afraid one of us could get hurt and have to miss time away from the ring?"

"Time away from each other, too, Randy!" Cody sighed in exasperation and tried to pull away but Randy held him tightly in his grasp, chucking softly. "Baby, we've both been injured before and spent time apart. It's never changed anything. Why is it you're so worried about it now?"

Cody looked into Randy's eyes and shrugged. "I guess because all those time before were before we really became what we are now. I know we've been together for a while, Randy but it's only now that it's starting to feel real to me. We're committed to each other completely now and we're a family. I know you're my future and the thought of something happening to you where you would have to be gone for months would just kill me. I hate that this is happening to John but if it is, at least he has his wife to spend those months with. I would be on the road alone and I don't know if I could do that."

Randy smiled and nodded slowly, aware of the commitments he and Cody had made to each other since the New Year had begun. "Cody, the career we chose isn't the safest. You know anything could happen in that ring but that we all take care of each other so that it doesn't happen. Despite that, an accident still could happen at any time."

"I know that but…"

"Cody," Randy stopped Cody before he could continue, his voice firm. "If something was to happen and I would have to leave for a while, nothing would change between us. You would go on the road and then come home to where I would be waiting. We would miss each other, yes, but nothing would change. There is no going back for me. You are my future and nothing will change that, baby."

"I know that. I know how much you love me and I love you so much, Randy. It was just…seeing John have to say what he said tonight and seeing how miserable he looked at the thought of leaving…it made me start imagining scenarios that I shouldn't have been imagining in the first place," Cody shook his head and attempted a smile, embarrassed by the frustration he heard in Randy's voice. "Anyway, you should know how crazy I am by now."

Randy smiled and nodded. "I do. I know very well." His smiled faded slightly and he gazed into Cody's eyes intently. "No more imagining things you know will never happen, understood?"

Cody barely had a chance to nod before Randy pushed him up against the railing of the balcony and covered his mouth with his own. At first he was too stunned to react and Randy was to annoyed to notice. Pretty soon, though, irritation gave way to desire as Randy devoured Cody with his mouth. When Cody wrapped his arms around his neck and parted his lips, Randy moaned and swept his tongue inside. He ground his hips against Cody, his erection threatening to break through his pajamas. Headless of anyone who might be watching, Randy kissed Cody until they were forced to pull apart from lack of air.

Cody groaned. "Don't stop."

Randy rested his forehead against Cody's. "I've got to, baby. Last thing we need is to get arrested for public indecency on this balcony."

Cody moved down to bite softly on Randy's collar bone. "Then, let's go to bed." He winked at his lover and tugged him off the balcony and into the cool bedroom.

Randy kissed Cody softly on the lips, lifting him up into his arms. Cody put his arms around Randy's neck and opened his mouth, wrapping his legs around Randy's waist as they moved towards the bed. With a growl, Randy pushed him back onto the bed and swept his tongue into Cody's mouth. Breaking the kiss, Randy began kissing a trail from the corner of Cody's mouth to his neck. When he got to the collar of Cody's -shirt, he grabbed the hem and pulled the whole thing over his head. Cody groaned and reached for him, but Randy stopped him. "No, baby. This is just for you."

"But I want to touch you, too."

"In time, handsome." Randy's voice dropped to a husky whisper that did nothing to ease Cody's state of arousal. "Let me touch you, Cody. Just lay back and let me make you feel good."

Cody sighed as Randy's fingers toyed with one of his sensitive nipples. "Gladly,"

Randy dipped his head down to flick the teased nipple with the tip of his tongue. The heat in Randy's gaze when he looked up made Cody shiver. "You are so beautiful, Cody. You take my breath away every time I look at you."

Cody sighed contently as he felt Randy's fingers reach for his pajama bottoms. "God, I love you so much, Ran,"

Randy smiled and peeled away Cody's pants and underwear with one swift tug. He lowered his mouth to the exposed skin and kissed all the bruises he saw forming on Cody's chest and stomach, treating each mark to his tender examination. Cody arched up to feel more of Randy's lips on his skin, his body coiled with anticipation when Randy reached between his legs and cupped him in his hand.

"Oh, God, that feels good." The feathery touch of Randy's fingers on him was almost more than he could take. Cody could already feel his muscles tightening and his release looming.

"Randy, I'm too close already, baby," Before Cody could finish his sentence, Randy leaned forward and took the entire length of him into his mouth. He cupped Cody's sac in his hand and increased the gentle suction, taking more of him into his mouth with each downward movement of his head. When Randy used his tongue to tease the hole at the tip of his shaft, Cody felt his orgasm tightening his stomach muscles. Cody's head thrashed from side to side against the pillows as Randy increased the wet suction. The gentle suction and soft stroking was more than Cody could stand. He tried to issue a warning, but no sound came out. Cody's fists knotted against the bed as the first wave of release hit. Randy was with him every step, holding tight as Cody's hips bucked under the intense pleasure. When Cody finally collapsed against the bed, Randy pulled off and rested his head against Cody's chest, holding him close as the aftershocks rippled his body.

When he spoke, his voice was husky and low. "I love you so much, Randy."

Randy leaned up and kissed him, letting Cody taste himself on his lips. He lay full-length on top of Cody, the only thing separating them was the thin cotton of the underwear Randy still wore. He glanced down at Cody's firm stomach and well-defined chest. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Cody sighed when Randy returned to sucking on his neck. The sighs turned to gasps as Randy increased the suction on his neck. He wrapped his right arm around Randy's neck and slid his left hand down Randy's side. When he got close to his target, though, Randy stopped him. "Not yet, baby."

"Randy, I want to see you, baby,"

Randy didn't have to be told twice. He stood up and pulled his boxers off, casting them on top of the pile of discarded pajamas. Cody reached for him and Randy pulled him tight against him, kissing him with savage ownership. His breathing was ragged, on the edge of control, his erection and Cody's locked together between them.

"You're mine, Cody; always mine."

Cody nodded, gripping Randy's shoulders. "Always, baby. But I want to touch you..."

"I want that, too." Randy kissed each one of Cody's eyelids. "But you're assuming I'm done with you, and I'm not. Not by a long shot."

"Will you make love to me?"

"When you're ready."

Cody shook his head; half in frustration and half in confusion. "God, baby, I'm ready now."

Randy shook his head and, kissing Cody one last time, pushed himself into a sitting position. "You're not ready yet. I want you on fire, baby."

Before Cody could ask what he meant, Randy put one hand on each of Cody's legs and spread them as wide as he could comfortably get them to go. The older man reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand that had been left there from their early morning love making and squeezed some onto his fingers. While Cody watched in amazement, Randy got into position, his head level with his target, and once again used his tongue to work magic on Cody's body. Only this time, Cody's entrance was Randy's goal.

Cody would have sworn he didn't have another erection anywhere in his near future, but the minute he felt Randy's tongue circling his opening, Cody could feel himself getting hard again. As much as Cody enjoyed the pleasure Randy was causing, though, he yearned to tell Randy to come back up, to make love to him. Before Cody could get the words out, though, Randy moistened one finger with the lube and slipped it inside.

"Feels good, Ran."

Randy bent to kiss Cody's hip bone, sucking it softly as he added another finger. They moved inside him, stretching him and preparing him. Cody moaned softly beneath him, his eyes closed and his lips parted. Randy felt his own cock harden at the expression on his love's face and reached for the place inside where Cody would feel the most pleasure. The younger man's hips came off the bed and he grunted in pleasure.

"Please, Randy, I'm dying here. I'm ready. Make love to me."

Randy slicked himself with more of the gel and moved up into position. Cody's lips parted once more, a moan escaping him as Randy pressed the head inside. His blue eyes were smoky as he looked into Cody's matching irises. "You're mine forever, Cody. Say it."

Cody whispered, "Forever," and Randy slid in all the way.

All the air left Cody's lungs in a rush of pleasure. Randy lay above him and inside him, supported by his arms and making no movements. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, but he remained rigidly still, allowing Cody time to adjust. Cody reached up and stroked Randy's face, at the same wrapping both legs around Randy's waist and angling up his hips. The change in position brought Randy in even deeper and caused an exquisite friction against Cody's prostate. When Cody whimpered, Randy lost it and started to pump.

Randy slipped his arms up under Cody's back and pulled him close. "I love you, Cody. God, I love you." And repeating the phrase over and over, Randy continued to move, harder and faster each thrust.

With each thrust, Randy grazed against Cody's prostate, causing an unbearable friction as the tender skin of Randy's stomach did the same thing to Cody's cock where it lay trapped between them. Cody met him thrust for thrust, until they were both covered with sweat and fighting for oxygen. Randy changed the direction of his thrusts and aimed for Cody's prostate. He used one slippery hand to stroke Cody's erection while his other hand gripped his hips, holding him down while he pounded into him. It wasn't long before Cody could feel himself getting close again. But he wouldn't come alone. Not this time. Not without Randy. With that in mind, Cody clenched his inner muscles over and over, joy flooding him as Randy groaned from the feelings he was causing.

Cody felt himself nearing the edge. "Baby, I'm almost there. I want you to come with me,"

Randy made no reply, only stepped up the rhythm. Just when Cody felt sure he couldn't hold back his own orgasm any longer, he felt Randy go rigid above him and then collapse into his arms as the spasms overtook him. Randy thrust forwards one more time and tensed as his own release shot out of him and into Cody's body. "Oh, fuck,"

That was all Cody needed. He closed his eyes and let the sensations carry him over, seconds later, screaming out his release and coming in between their grinding bodies.

Randy collapsed against Cody's chest and whispered, "You're mine forever, Cody and I'll be damned if I'm ever letting you go."

Cody smiled and pulled Randy up, joining their lips in a soft, slow kiss. When they were both sufficiently breathless, Cody moved his lips over Randy's in a soft caress. "Good, because I never want you to let me go. I'm yours and you're mine always."

Randy nodded and placed a kiss on his nose, smiling when Cody wrinkled it. "No matter what happens, baby, you can count on that."

**A/N: Hope you like and feel free to review! Also, check out Love Story's update if you haven't. Currently working on next chapter.**


End file.
